


Step Two: Ask Her

by Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
  <p>Fee's out of practise at this. At working out whether another woman wants her.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Step Two: Ask Her

Fee cupped the side of her face in one hand and brushed a soft kiss across her lips.

“I just want to offer you another choice, Jess. Let you say yes or no, knowing all the consequences and to keep saying yes or no as you see fit. I think you’re beautiful and attractive and a person I could very easily fall in love with, but I also see the way you look at Hilary. If he’s the one you want then I’ll do everything I can to help you get him.”

Jess blinked, but didn’t pull away from the hand cupping her cheek.

“Why?” She asked softly. “Why would you help me if I want him?”

“Because you’d be good for him. He needs someone like you - someone to ground him. I’d like to call him my near-brother. He’s the closest thing I’ve got left to family and seeing him happy after what this project has done to him …” She brushed her thumb casually against Jess’ cheek. “Besides, I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” She smiled, a little bitter “And I still don’t know whether I’ve judged the way you look at me right, Jess. I’m out of practise at this. Too much time in combat and too little time around other woman who might be interested.”

Jess bit her lip. “You’ll stop if I tell you to? It’s really up to me what happens …” she waved her hands helplessly. 

“Of course.” Fee was slightly surprised when Jess’s response was to lean in and kiss her back, equally chastely and then with a little more confidence, but clumsily.

“Then, please?” Fee smiled and pulled Jess a little closer to her and kissed her like she had wanted to for weeks, and Jess flushed with pleasure. Her phone bleeped and she broke the kiss reluctantly. “I’m sorry. I’ve got to take that …”

“I know, kitten. I understand better than most. Shall I bring a movie and something to drink over later?” Her suggestion was met with a smile and Fee shook her head slightly as Jess left the room, now talking animatedly on her blackberry.


End file.
